Tears of pain
by Little Lauren Laufeyson
Summary: The far side what really is the far side its not what they expected not what the thought at all.soz axp fans this is an axoc story please read Co-written by Berserkeroo !
1. love skips a beat

_**Okay im sorta new to writing storm hawks stories. But I love the program as any saying fan I have my likes and dislikes such as dark ace I'm soz dark ace fans but I really don't like him on the other hand MC is one of my fav's she is de best :D ! okay description extended **_

_**The far side what really is the far side its not what they expected not what the thought at all. Few pairings again I'm sorry piperxaerrow fans even though I do like dem I have other idear's for this story so here are the pairings aerrowxoc (lauren for anyone who's interested) **_

_**okay I know I havent got on with the story but I thouhht I should mention that there will be a few transformers metioned in this story they are my love IRONHIDE 3 for obvius reasons :D **_

_**bio for lauren so your all up to date **_

_**NAME = Lauren caster **_

_**AGE = 14 **_

_**GENDA = girl (duhh) **_

_**LOVER = ( blank for now )**_

_**WEARS = a red and black dress with fish net ¾ length sleves fish net tights and black ¾ lenth shorts with big black boots with red laces. **_

_**WEPONS = crystal bow and arrow twin swords **_

_**you'll find my friend the mystery pen witch shows up when I wanner say something half way through the story . :D guess that's it on with the story**_

CHAPTER 1 LOVE SKIPS A BEAT

WE MEET LAUREN

she woke up to find herself in her old dusty room just looking up she could see all the swearing painted onto the walls. '' Today's going to be a good day '' she thought to herself . Maybe today she wont have to run for her life and sleep in the most odd places. No that wont happened I always get chased its my life and I wouldn't have it any other way a small smile crept onto her lips as she swiftly got out of bed and made her way into the small dirty bathroom that lay in the wake of her apartment. Look back at her was her reflection in the 14 years she had lived she never thought that this would be her life well that is and till she met the storm hawks they changed her and she to this day regrets ever falling in love with the spiffy red head. Bushing aside the long locks of black hair before splashing herself fully clothed into the cold water that seemed to be the only statement she could get right. Lauren closed her eyes dipped her head down into the cold soothing water. CRASH

Lauren was awoke to the loud booming sounds that had evolved from her bedroom. Creeping into the room Lauren was meet by 6 teenagers that she knew all so well and her heart sank to know that he had followed her into her own home after all the months of torment that she had to go through. Dripping wet standing In her bedroom Lauren felt like she could not breath her tortured soul calling out from her body. Aerrow was first to speak his trembling lips saying more then he understood '' Lauren before you say anythi- '' he was cut of by the screaming coming from the annoyed teenager '' YOU GREAT BLOODY IDOIT WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE HAVENT YOU CAUSE ENOUGH PAIN '' aerrow just stood there it was like all life had been sucked out of him. Unable to speak piper placed a hand on aerrow sholder and her soft voice echoed throughout the room '' we didn't mean to leave you how we did , I didn't mean to reck your life but were her to put it right.'' Aerrow came back to reality and just paused taking his time to look around the muck that Lauren his girl called home '' look Lauren I'm sorry its all my falt '' a tear fell from his eye streaming down his face. Before he could wipe it away he felt a cold hand gently wiping away the tear '' its okay , I forgive you '' Laurens voice wispered into his ears and before he could react he felt her wrap herself around his body .

AN

DONE DONE FINALLY DONE OKAY THIS TOOK ME A LOT OF EFFORT AND A little HELP FROM MY FRIEND MALTESERS !

Lauren = aww this is really cute but I would never ever hug him

ME = well ya did

Aerrow = yay I have my girl back

Lauren = Don't make me hurt you

mystery pen = hope you enjoyed please review it makes the author very happy :D


	2. love and lust

_**Okay people I'm a coming back in town problay be able to write loads of these cause I'm off for Christmas now so 1 week 4 days for writing thanks if you read the first chapter so ON WITH DE STORY ( like my de got it after I watch transformers animated with blitzwing in :D blitzwing :D !) **_

CHAPTER 2 ITS GOOD TO BE BACK

Aerrow hugged back holding Lauren as tight as he could to his chest her frail body gasping up all the heat it could. On the outside piper was smiling but inside she was screaming Aerrow was her man and he fell head over heels for that piper was in deep thought and till she felt a warm hand grasp hold of her shoulder '' piper are you okay '' junko asked seeming concerned about her '' yeah I'm fine.'' once Aerrow finally let go off Lauren they walked hand to hand onto the condor.

_IN AERROWS ROOM _

''I guess you'll have to sleep in here were using your old room for food storage and I don't think you would want to stay in a room full of storks cabbage '' Aerrow said guiding Lauren towards his bed as if on cue she sat down feeling the warmth of the bed rush into her body. Aerrow sat down beside her he could of swan that he felt the her soft heart beating inside her. Moments past nethier said anything a small yawn escaped from Lauren's grasp , Aerrow looked down at her a placed his hand around her waist.

_MEANWHILE _

piper was laying in her bed her log. Although she seemed peacefull she was deeply angry.

_**Dear log , **_

_**Ever since we found Lauren , Aerrow has been all over her yeah I killed her brother and Aerrow took the blame but he deserved every bit of pain that he got. It just makes me so mad that she would forgive him surely she would hate him forever but no she has to be in love with him and want him forever and ever. Tomorrow I'm going to pay a little visit to my best friend forever. **_

_**-piper **_

Piper soon found herself in a peace full sleep.

_MEANWHILE _

Aerrow look down Lauren lay her head just under his chest her arm wrapped around his body. Aerrow truly smiled he had everything he ever wanted he moved his arm to fall around her small body. Her soft breathing warming his chest every time she breathed out. This was perfect to him and he wasent going to let anything take her away from him even if he got himself hurt to protect her and most important he would make sure that she was happy.

Okay chapter 2 done :D – chapter 3 will be up soon I'm sorry that its so short. PLEASE REVIEW ! :D


	3. Master Plan

Omg I'm so sorry to all my readers. I am such a fool for not updating sooner. I had a major writers block and couldn't focus on anything to do with storm hawks so I had to take a few months and watch and write about other things. To top it off I actually wrote chapter three but my STUPID computer got a virus and everything was wiped . I was so devastated I lost fan videos fan picture and all of my story updates. Anyways enough mumbling from my time to see Piper visit Cyclonis.

Chapter 3 – The master plan

Aerrows Pov

I woke up to find dark black hair covering my chest. Suddenly the memories of the past night came back to me. Lauren. God she looked like a sleep angel. Breakfast my stomach told me that it was hungry by making a quite rumbling sound. I also didn't want my girl suffering Junko's cooking. Slowly I slipped out of bed. Quietly making my way to the door. I looked one final time at Lauren's sleeping form before making my way to the kitchen.

Kitchen …

Piper's Pov

I was already up and grabbing a small pot of purple juice before putting it in my bag and making my way to the door. On my way to the door I slammed into something soft. Aerrow but no Lauren. Finally he got away from the demented witch. ''sorry.'' I quietly said and exited the kitchen towards my ride.

Aerrow's pov

Piper. Geez what's her problem I mean I haven't done anything to her. I soon found myself holding a pan and cooking some eggs and bacon. A conversation taking place outside was the only sound echoing through the old ship.

No ones pov

Fin and Lauren entered trying to finish their conversation. '' Then Junko screamed and the bombs went flying all at once.'' Lauren let a small laugh escape her mouth. She walked up behind Aerrow wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her lightly on her arm. ''Morning beautiful '' he said in a morning tone. ''Did you miss me '' she said with so much confidence. '' Of cause I missed you '' She smiled at him a laughed a little.

Cyclonia …

Piper's pov

I arrived at the time me and cyclonis had agreed. She was there like she said. '' Well if it isn't my best friend forever.'' Her voice was sickly sweet. '' I need you help ; Lauren's back and I want to get rid of her but I need help.'' She smiled at me. '' I will help but it will cost you.'' She smiled even more. '' what's the cost '' I asked more interested in the fact that she had agree to help me. '' Lauren is more than just a girl. She has a unique power set and I would like to cut her open and see what makes her tick'' cyclonis said. I was more than happy to agree.

End of chapter thanks for reading this chapter guys. Please r&r !


	4. Competition

Competition.

Note to the reader.

Hey,

So before I upload the chapter where Lauren and Cyclonis meet I just wanted to see what you as the reader thinks will happen and what you would like to see happen. The winner will get to co-right the Lauren and Cyclonis meeting. They will also get their chosen oc featured in the story. All you have to do is send me a **PM** suggesting what you think will happen, what oc you would choose if you won and what ideas you have for the Lauren & Cyclonis meeting. I hope to be able to choose the winner by sometime on Saturday / Sunday.

Love all my readers

Arkahm Asylum Ivy xxxx

AAI x


	5. Plan into action

Hey again fanfiction. So thank you for all your reviews. Although I am a tad upset that no one messaged me about chapter 4. Personally I think it's a great chance for you to write a fanfiction story especially if you're not that confident in writing. I also think it would help me and the winner to get to know each other on fanfiction. I am going to change the date to Monday 11th March. Anyways if you are reading this then I am great-full and you know that I like to talk a lot and keep my readers updated on my plan's for this story. I am currently thinking that I will do the Lauren – Cyclonis meeting in a different story. What do you think? Okay on with the story. Piper comes back from cyclonia.

Pipers Pov …

I got back from Cyclonia. It wasn't too late. Or at least I thought it wasn't. The condor was quit ; most of the lights was off. Apart from the one's that lead toward the kitchen, not surprising. There was a dim light leading into the lounge. I slowly crept towards where the light was coming from. As I peeked my head round the door I could clearly see the witches sleeping form and aerrow wide awake watching some random film that was playing on the screen. I slowly crept away making my way to my room.

Aerrow's Pov

I was absently looking at the shadows on the wall when a darker shadow took over the light. It was like a face looking at me. As I turned my head around to see who was there all I could see was the dim light of the corridor. No one was there. When I turned back to the wall the shadow had gone and the light surrounded the wall once again. The only other light in the room was from the projector and even that was dim and not bright enough to affect my view of the walls. I soon felt my eyes get heavy and I snuggled into the back of the couch.

The next morning …

Lauren's Pov …

I woke up to find the projector playing so random trailer from one of the older films. They dim lamp still held its light yet it was surrounded by light coming in from the corridor. I also felt something soft itching my head it was red. I immediately knew it was Aerrow. He was breathing softly. I slowly slipped out of his grasp. I slowly made my way towards the kitchen; leaving my baby to get some much deserved rest. He had been pushing himself to much trying to make it up to me when there was nothing he needed to make up for. I honestly in my gut don't think it was him. If it was him then I wouldn't have been able to forgive him. I got to the kitchen to find a sickly sweet smell. The door slid open and there stood Piper music in and a pan in her hand. I just walked past her; I have nothing to hide so why should I hide behind Aerrow when it's just destroying their friendship? As I pulled myself out of rummaging through the fridge she was there staring out me with her eyes dark like poison. I felt a cold hand around my neck then everything went dark.

Oh cliff hanger. :p sorry readers but it leads nicely to writing the next chapter. As always please R&R.


	6. My fault

I DIDN'T RIGHT THIS CHAPTER ! I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THE WINNER OF THE COMP WAS Berserkeroo WHO IS JUST ABSOLTLY AMAZING ! I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A MASSIVE THANK YOU FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER FOR ME! IF YOU GUYS HAVEN'T CHECKED HER FANFICTION ACCOUNT YOU BETTER ~ just after reading this chapter ~ !

Hey guys I Have to put this before we go any futher into the story. I had a request from a review asking me if I could write a prolog to help explain better why I made piper the way she is. So here is the prolog and I would like to thank the review for actually asking . Okay basically what happened was Piper loved Aerrow but he only saw them as friends. He loved Lauren and she felt the same way. After like months went by Piper got jealous because Aerrow was spending less time with her and more time with Lauren. Piper had so much range and pain built up that she went to Lauren's house and killed one of her brothers while he was sleeping. She then went away for a bit. In the time that she was away Lauren found out about her brother. She went home and because the ' killer ' wasn't there and Aerrow knew it was Piper who did it - found her journal with her plan in - he took the blame because he didn't want Lauren hurting. When Lauren knew it was him who did it she refused to speak to him, left him and wasn't heard of for about 3 years. Piper came back 3 weeks later and Aerrow didn't speak to her because she had forced huge amounts of pain onto the one he loved. Piper then hated Lauren even more.

That's pretty much the whole back story. I hope it helped explain it a bit more and your not as confused.

Okay so I couldn't wait it took all of my will power not to upload this without giving you a chance to breath over chapter 5! I don't want to talk at all in this chapter. So on with the story.

Aerrow's POV

A blood-curdling scream resonated throughout the corridor. Quick as ever, I was on my feet, moving towards the source of the cry. It never occurred to me that Lauren wasn't at my side or that I wasn't equipped with weapons. I was headed into something _unknown_. Out of sheer reflex, my body jerked at the sound of a boisterous crash.

I sighed in relief, making a mental note that _I really need to start paying attention more often_. I noticed blond locks on the floor. If I looked closely, I saw that they belonged to Finn. "Guess you heard it too?" he asked as he picked himself up off the floor. "It's the only bad way to wake up form a good dream," I muttered, returning my attention to the door.

The metal door slid open rather slowly for my taste. What I saw through me off guard, making me wish that I were in a terrible nightmare. Cyclonis was standing there. I noticed my friend Piper was laying on the floor. Before I could cast my concerns towards my downed comrade, I noticed the Cyclonian monarch had someone in her grasp. _Lauren._

My precious Lauren's body was limp and a gash adorned her head. Her blood stained her ebony hair crimson. Black tears trailed down her face, but at least she was breathing — that I was thankful for. Before I had time to thank the powers that be, a cackle met my ears, taunting me, and then they were gone. I didn't know what to do, but it seemed my body reacted on its own accord. Tears trickled down my face as I felt myself sliding to the floor in defeat.

So yeah that's pretty much it for this chapter and again I would love to write more chapters with Berserkeroo's help if she is up for it ? And to think all of this happened just because she reviewed! So guess what that means U NEED TO REVIEW not for me but for her !


	7. Missing you

Hey guys were back and ready to give you the next chapter. I hope you have had fun reading this so far and especially last chapter. Warning this chapter contains a MAJOR plot twist. See if you can spot it. Most of this chapter was written by the AMAZING (!) Berserkeroo I hope you have all checked out her fanfiction page by now if not SHAME ON YOU ! On with this chapter !

Finn's POV:

Everyone dealt with the loss of Lauren differently. Junko spent most of his time trying to fix whatever; he would often say it helps keep the pain at bay. Stork would just say crazy stuff that made no scene to anyone. Piper spent most of her time in the lab only coming out for the occasional drink or two. Aerrow was locked in his room and never came out. Me well I hid the pain; I guess I hid it so well because everyone had a go at me telling me I was heartless and should get some sense. But really the pain hurt more than they could ever know. When Cyclonis took Lauren she didn't just take one of my best friends she took my little sister. The one I swore to our father that I would protect. This was the great truth one right now that no one had to know.

"I swear if I hear one more drop of water I'll explode!" I muttered through gritted teeth. As if to mock me, water seeped agonizingly slow from the cracks in the ceiling and, wait for it; yup, there goes the straw that broke the camel's back! I ruffled my blond hair in a loud bout of hysterics before I heard Piper telling me to keep it down. I offered a small apology. I don't know why I should apologize, because Aerrow might come out of his room to throw a tantrum.

How long has it been? I don't know. Days blended into weeks without any sign of the Cyclonian Empire or Lauren. Everything, and I mean_ everything_, seemed to take a turn for the worst once we saw Master Cyclonis take Lauren out of thin air. How the heck did she even get on the Condor! I tried to ask Piper, but her memory was a little fuzzy; saying she had a huge headache. "Great," I drawled out with a less than amused attitude as I snapped out of my flashback.

Though, I guess things aren't that bad considering with Piper filling in for Aerrow. Dude needs to get his head in the game. Radarr scampered onto my shoulders. He made a small chattering noise at me before I patted him on the head. We've been getting to hang out more since Lauren vanished. The little guy is too afraid to sleep in the room with Aerrow anymore; can't say I blame him either. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Piper messing with a crystal and some doohickey thing that she brought out of her crystal lab. I flinched when she caught me red-handed. _Busted ._I offered her a weak smile to try to smooth over the awkwardness dawdling in the air.

Lauren's Pov

I finished marking another day on the cold stone wall. I guess you could say it had become a habit. One I didn't intend on keeping. One that hopefully wouldn't be there to has tried many times to break me but my faith in Aerrow and our love is the thing that keeps me strong. That was the only thing that Cyclonis would never take away and never have herself. I mean a cold heartless person like her it shouldn't surprise anyone really should it? Her right hand man , Dark Ace had tried all it did was make me laugh a pathetic little man trying to break me it would take a lot more. My brother Ironhide always said I had a fight in me and he wanted to be there when I let it out. Cold silent tears slipped down my face. That brings me to another question if Aerrow didn't kill him then who did?

Sorry guys transformer reference I did warn you at the start of this story that there would be a few mentions of transformers. I only included Ironhide because he is my favourite and because when I write like my Tmnt one shots Lauren is a decepticon oc with a soft spot for my boy Ironhide. You heard me he is spoken for. Although on the subject of Decpeticon Knockout is spoke for as well!

Sorry enough rambling byeeeeeee. R&R as I will get the Decpeticon Army to hunt you down!


End file.
